Talk:Awards
Good/Bad I've pulled the good and bad distinctions out of this article, and reordered the awards in the game's internal order. I don't think anyone could ever agree on whether some of these awards are good or bad. A player who dislikes armor will call the AC -10 Award bad, while Where's The Armor? will be considered good. A player who likes armor on the other hand would reverse those. Someone might argue that since Quad Kill (Doh!) takes more skill to pull off than Triple Kill, it should go in with the good awards, despite requiring a suicide. The descriptions are taken from Zoinkity's GE documentation—''Gameplay and Misc\player statistics.txt''. It's really nice to know how these are actually achieved. I still want to find out how the game decides which award to give you, if you qualify for more than two of them. That might be lurking here in the documentation somewhere too, but if not, I'll contact Zoinkity about it. Dragonsbrethren 14:21, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Are you sure Most Frantic requires you to be on the player's screen the longest? I always interpreted it to mean that the player was always moving fast, almost never taking time to stay still for a moment. SmokeSound off! 23:41, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's what I would've guessed too. If anyone knows how they actually work, it would be Zoinkity. Here's the stats the game tracks from his documentation: 9EF0 4 +0 shots fired (guns only) 9EF4 4 +4 head hits 9EF8 4 +8 body hits 9EFC 4 +C leg hits 9F00 4 +10 other hits: weapon 9F04 4 +14 other hits: hat 9F08 4 +18 other hits: objects 9F0C 4 +1C kill count total (display only - not used for score) 9F10 4 +20 killed owner of MwtGX special weapon 9F14 4 +24 killed player 1 9F18 4 +28 killed player 2 9F1C 4 +2C killed player 3 9F20 4 +30 killed player 4 9F24 4 +34 time other players have been on your screen (ms) 9F28 4 +38 (float) distance travelled 9F2C 4 +3C number of shots in the back - explosions as well 9F30 4 +40 (float) # BA pickups 9F34 4 +44 minimum time b/w kills (ms) 9F38 4 +48 longest time b/w kills (ms) 9F3C 4 +4C longest inning (ms) 9F40 4 +50 shortest inning (ms) 9F44 4 +54 most players killed in one life 9F48 4 +58 most people killed at one time 9F4C 4 +5C (float) player handicap (200=LTK) 9F50 4 +60 flag counter (ms) 9F54 4 +64 (float) player perspective height 9F58 1 +68 order you lost in "You Only Live Twice" 9F59 1 +69 1 if flag/golden gun are held 9F5A 1 +6A autoaim 1:on 9F5B 1 +6B sight 1:on 9F5C 4 +6C killed civilians ::It does keep track of the distance traveled, but in the section where it describes the awards: 08 Most Cowardly least amount of time on screen with players 09 Most Frantic most amount of time on screen with players ::I'm guessing he already looked into and confirmed which stats are actually compared for the award. Dragonsbrethren 19:28, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, ok. It does make sense in the fact that if you are moving a lot, you will be on others' screen quite a bit. SmokeSound off! 14:29, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Heading format I'm changing the award titles from H5 to H2. It's much easier to read IMO. Frankly, I'm not sure why the CSS on this wiki makes H3-H5 look like regular text. Dbbolton 05:19, May 24, 2011 (UTC)